Benutzer Diskussion:Premerlin
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite, Hier könnt ihr Fragen über das Wiki stellen: (Für ein neues Thema, schließt die Überschrift mit xyz ein) hey du Hallo ich weiß hab mich lange nicht gemeldet aber die letzten Tage waren Stressig, aber ich hab ne Frage und die will ich loswerden, bevor ich mich wieder meinem Eiersalat und alles andere zuwenden muss. Hab gerade mal ne kleine Pause. Also es geht darum. Bei den einzelnen Charakteren, werden ja die Handlungen in den einzelnen Folgen beschrieben und später auch die Beziehungen...aber ich finde dadurch wird die Seite ellen lang...ich hätte eine Idee wie sie nicht allzu lang werden wurde...ist zwar etwas aufwendiger im Code aber nicht schwierig...aber das ist nicht jeder mans Aache...ich rede von Tabview...das hat sich bei einer anderen wikia echt als nützlich erwiesen...daher wollt ich mal fragen ob ich mal ne Rohfassung meiner Vorstellung machen kann.Ich hab zwar noch nicht alle Texte aber ich würde zu Anschauung auf die englische zurück greifen und auf de Spielwiese vorstellen... wollt aber deine Meinung darüber erst mal wissen lg guten Rutsch Drache 14:59, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Also, ich weiß jetz nich, wie du das mit dem Tabview meinst. Aber man könnte doch wie aufer Hauptseite sonne Leiste machen. Dann würd da z.B. Biographie, Eigenschaften, oder so stehen. Und bei Allgemeines dann die Personen-Vorlage, aber ich finde das so eigentlich ganz gut. Kannst ja Tabview noch mal genauer erklären. Hast du eigentlich Monobook-Einstellung an ? Gruß und guten Rutsch Merlin 15:28, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja wie sich scheint hat sich das mit der Ansicht verabschiedet, da dies bei Monobook nicht geht. so da ich selber lieber den anderen Skin habe, da man dort grafisch mehr Spielraum hat, habe ich mir einen zweiten Acco angeschaft, da muss ich nicht ständig zw. den ansichten in und her switchen und gerade durch einander. Ich werde dann morgen anfangen...musste alles noch mal schreiben, weil ich es aus versehen von der festplatte geschmissen habe^^ lg Drache 22:07, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC)2 ::::Naja, dann viel Glück. Gruß, Merlin 22:08, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich habe von deiner neuen Benutzerseite eine Weiterleitung zu deiner alten hergestellt. Wenn du mal Zeit hast, kannst du die ja auch mal bearbeiten. Außerdem:Bist du Freitag da, wegen der Versammlung. Ich schicke dir diese Nachricht auch noch auf deine Benutzerseite, damit du sie auch wirklich liest. Gruß, Merlin 22:13, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ich hatte eh vor mal meine Benutzerprofile zumachen, wollt aber erstmal das Profil erstellen. Der Rest kommt dann noch und nach. Und wegen Freitag eigentlich schon. Zum mindest war es geplant. Auch wenn meine Schwester mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wollt. Aber wie es scheint, geht der Kindergeburtstag nur bis halb sieben. Es müsste ich gegen Sieben wieder da sein. Wenn nichts schief geht aber ich versuche trotzdem pünklich zu sein, kann aber nicht versprechen das ich mich doch etwas verspäte ^^ Drache 18:21, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wäre auch nicht schlimm, wenn du später kämst. Hast du noch irgendeine Idee für die Versammlung ? Gruß, Merlin 21:40, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Gut. Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Du meinst wo rüber man reden könnt? Mhm ich denke die Charaktere wären wichtig...z.B wie das ist mit den Nebencharaktern/einmalige. Oder auch die Vorlage...was vllt auch ne unterhaltung wert wäre, sind die Episoden/Epsisondenquide. Vllt könnte man auch über die Hauptseite reden oder Bilder... und vllt könntest du mir so erzählen was man mit Monolook so alles anstellen kann...wer wird eigentlich noch da sein? lg bis heut abend Drache ::Das ist eine gute Frage. Also, von WikiNicki habe ich eine Antwort bekommen, dass er wahrscheinlich kommt, von den anderen bisher keine Reaktion. Bis heut abend. Gruß, Merlin Episode Kannst du mir mal den Link für die Vorlage geben oder hast du die noch nicht gemacht. Ich find die nämlich nicht. Werd ich ja brauchen..Drache :Link ist http://de.merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Episode2. Viel Spaß ^^. Gruß, Merlin Neujahrsversammlung 70px|right|link=Am Freitag, dem 06. Januar 2012 um 19:00 Uhr findet im Chat die erste Neujahrsversammlung des Wikis statt. Vorschläge zu Themenbereichen können im Forum zur Versammlung gemacht werden. Allerdings können auch Themen spontan am Abend angesprochen werden. Falls es Fragen gibt, stellt sie entweder im Forum oder in meiner Benutzerdiskussion. Gruß, Premerlin Hallo Ich weiß war lange nicht da aber ich habe eine alternative Gefunden für den Tabview und ich habe auch einige Seiten gefunden, wo der recht nützlich sein würde. Aber ich würde es euch gerne mal zeigen, weiß aber nicht wann die nächste Gelegenheit wäre? Ich würde dann einfach mal die Spielwiese nehmen als anderes Beispiel....Was meinst du? Außerdem gibt es da noch das ein oder andere was mich mal interessieren würde^^ lg Drache 20:18, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiederkehr: Oh, da bist du also gewesen? Ich habe mich schon gewundert.^^ War es den wenigst schön? Naja viel hab ich ja net geschaft...immer nur ein bisschen^^...die Hauptseite hab ich versucht aktuell zu halten. klar können wir uns mal im chat wieder treffen^^ Ich mein ist Ostern vllt finden wir einen guten Zeitpunkt^^ Wegen den Tabber das würde so wie in der Episodenliste aussehen und ich findet mit etwas bzw. bei genügend Infos wäre das auch was für die Charaktere^^ Ich weiß nicht wie weit du dich übgesehen hast, aber ich habe eine eigene Version der Episodenvorlage bemacht. Jetzt net weil die ander doof war oder so, sondern weil bei der andern was gefällt hat wie die übergänge zur nächsten...da ich das aber nicht in die andere einarbeiten konnte hab ich es erstmal so gemacht...weiß ja nicht ob du die zusammenführen kannst. Ab es net so mit der if angabe...rall ich net. Naja den rest können wir einander mal machen^^ lg Drache Kategorie Hi,ich wollt dich fragen ob ich eine Kategorie: "Ritter der Tafelrunde" erstellen darf,oder darf ich sie machen ohne zu fragen? Ich frag dich besser weil es höfflicher ist und fragen kann niemals schaden :D Overrap 09:26, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wenn du 5 min hast, bitte lesen Hey du^^, da es langsam vorwärts geht, musste ich einige Änderungen vornehmen. Ich arbeite an den Vorlagen für die Steckbriefe. *Die Steckbriefe für Chraktere/Tiere sind nun eigentlich komplett, außer du findest das noch etwas ergänzt werden müsste (wenn dem so ist bitte bescheidsagen, ob ich einige Punkte ergänzen soll, ob etwas noch verlinkt werden sollt usw.) -> Bitte mal lessen *Die Steckbriefe für die Episoden sind bis jetzt auf ein Minimum reduziert Vorlage:Episode-kurz Ich werde sie in einiger Zeit etwas grafisch und cod mässig aufarbeiten. Fals du noch Punkte hast die Ergänzt werden müssen bitte bescheid geben *Der Steckbrief für die Schauspieler werde ich hoffentlich bis Freitag fertig haben. Aber ich weiß noch nicht wirklich was rein soll, außerer ein Bild und der Namebzw. die Rolle? Ich bin für Anregungen offen, auch in Bezug auf die grafische Gestaltung.... So anstonsten gibt es bis jetzt nichts neues. Außer das wenn die Steckbriefe stehen, Die Staffeln soweit auch. Das dann die Episoden auf Handlungstrang beginnen, fals du Lust hat eine Episode zu schreiben wäre cool. Einfach bescheid sagen und loslegen^^ Ansonsten viel Spaß bei uns. lg Drache